That Wonderful Blue Haired Girl
by Toponi
Summary: What happens when Tamaki saves a young maiden...and Hikaru and Kaoru know her. Will there be love or drama find out in my first fic!Hikaru & OC, Kaoru & Oc , and Tamaki &...
1. The start of something new

The start of something 

New! 

~Tamaki, Hikaru, and Kaoru were going to visit the commoners market when Tamaki saw a girl being abused. He immediately told the limo driver to stop. He then got out of the limo and ran straight to the girl. It was raining and the clouds were getting darker & darker.

~when he got to the girl the 2 men ran. Tamaki was going to run to catch them when he saw the girl bleeding. He said "Hello Darling a-are you okay?"

~ She smiled weakly and said "Don't worry I got t-this c-coming to m-me. T-this is a-all my fault. I deserve punishm..." she then fainted without able to finish her statement.

~Tamaki then took her to his house with Hikaru and Kaoru. He had a doctor immediately check her. The doctor said "That was really nice of you to bring her to a doctor even if you don't know her!" He smiled and then continued "She will be alright she just needs some rest. She has some bruises but they're not that serious". He then left.

~Tamaki was relived. Then the girl woke up. He said' hello what is your name miss?" The girl was sacred she was shaking. Tamaki said" Well my name is Tamaki Souh".

~She then Whispered "my name is Miranda Myoko". Tamaki was happy, he smiled.

~Then Hikaru and Kaoru came in the room and said " so how is she Boss...M-Mandy is T-that you?"

~Tamaki stood up and said "Oh so you know her!"

~Hikaru said "She used to be in all of our classrooms when we were little but the first day of high school she never came..." Kaoru asked "So what happened to you?" Miranda took a deep breath and started telling them her story.

~ She said "well does guys over there...Well they were bullies in my school. They well they both like me but they got mad because I told them I didn't like either of them and that's what led to the events right now."

~Tamaki said "do you want me to call your parents?"

~Miranda said" YOU CAN'T!"

~Tamaki said "I bet there really worried about you?"

~Miranda said "NO! I mean you can't because they're both d-dead".

~hikaru said "WHAT! When did ...I? ugh I didn't know ..."

~Tamaki said "You looked worried?"

~Hikaru said "HOW DO YOU WANT ME TO BE ...HAPPY BECAUSE MY BEST FRIEND'S PARENTS PASSED AWAY?"

~Tamaki sighed. Miranda said "Well im ok now so I should leave..."

~Tamaki said "Where are you staying?" Miranda shrugged. Tamaki said" YOU CAN STAY With ME!"

~Miranda smiled but then said" How can I? You've already done enough".

~ Tamaki said "nonsense It will be OK!" Miranda nodded and smiled. Tamaki said" well you can sleep in this room. tomorrow We are taking you to school at Ouran since your other school is far away. I'll Bring you a girl's uniform tomorrow".

~The next day Miranda was asleep when she heard someone call her name. She opened her eyes to see the twins. Miranda stood up and asked "W-what time is it?"

~Hikaru said"7:30 so better get ready". Miranda went to the bathroom to comb her hair when someone knocked on the door. She said "Its open!" Tamaki came in and said " here Miranda" he handed her the school uniform. He said "Were leaving at 7:50" he smiled and left.

~ At 7:45 Miranda was ready and outside waiting for Tamaki, Hikaru, and Kaoru. Then a limo came out of nowhere and Tamaki was in it with the twins. Tamaki shouted "HEY MIRANDA COME ON LETS GO TO SCHOOL!" Miranda smiled and was running to Tamaki. Tamaki said" isn't my daughter a cutie".

~Hikaru and Kaoru said "YES ANOTHER PERSON TO TORTURE HIM WITH!"

~Tamaki HEARD them AND GOT MAD. He SHOUTED "WHAT DID YOU TWO SAY?"

~The twins said "Oh don't you remember were all in the same classroom!".

~Tamaki went into his depression position and said "NO FAIR YOU GET HARUHI AND MIRANDA!" Miranda got in the car and said "who gets what know?". Tamaki, Kaoru and Hikaru said "Oh nothing hehehe..."

~ So first they went to go get Haruhi. Haruhi got in the limo and said "WHAT TOOK YOU GUYS SO LONG...Oh hello miss?"

~Tamaki said "Oh this Miranda Myoko she is staying with me for while".

~Haruhi nodded and said "Nice to meet you my name is Haruhi Fujioka!". Next they went to go get Honey and Mori.

~When Honey got in the limo he noticed Miranda right away. Honey then punched her in the face.

~ Tamaki shouted "HONEY WHAT ARE YOU DOING?"

~ Honey shouted" THERE IS A STRANGER IN YOUR LIMO!"

~ Tamaki went to Miranda. She was crying. Tamaki said "she is not a stranger Honey sempai she's my friend!". Honey was Shocked. What did he just DO!


	2. What have I just done?

What Have I just done?

~Honey was shocked. Miranda said" N-No it w-wasnt his fault he d-didnt KNOW ". Honey hugged Miranda and said "IM SO SORRY I DIDNT MEAN TO!". Then they both sat down again. But know Tamaki was getting over protected of miranda . Miranda said"Hello my name is Miranda Myoko , May I aask what your name is?"she smield. Honey said " my name is Haninozuka, Mitsukuni but you just call me Honey". Then kyoya came in the limo and said " umm hello miss who are you?". Tamaki said " Oh Kyoya dont be rude." Miranda said " my name is Miranda Myoko"she smiled. Kyoya said " My name is Kyoya Ootori.

~he put out his hand so that they could shake hand but when she did her cheek was red. Kyoya said "uhh MirandA DID YOU GET HURT SOMEHOW ON YOUR CHEEK". Miranda said " oh its nothing really it just stings a bit". But then kyoya took out a bandage and spary. he said "Now this might hurt a little". he then sprayed some on her cheek. It hurted so she graved Tamaki`s and Hikaru`s hands and squeezed them. Kyoya then took the bandage and put it on her chhek.

~They then got to school. Tamaki Hikaru and Kaoru told Miranda " if you see one of the guys from the other day please tell us and" Kaoru handed her a phone "please call us if you need help with anything!". Tamaki shouted " HEY WHAT YOUR GIVING HER A PHONE!WHATS HER NUMBER?" KAORU AND hIKARU WALKED AWay laughing. tamaki ran after them and shouthet " HEY WAIT AWWW COME ON YOU GUYS!". mIRANDA LAUGHED AND SAID TO HERSELF"tHEY ARE SO FUNNY I am Grateful. Thank you guys"she then entered her school not knowing that what would happen that day would changer life forever.


	3. Mirandas first day at Ouran

Mirandas 1st day of Ouran high school

Host Club...!

~MIranda went into her classroom. She sat next to Hikaru. She sat in her desk when Haruhi came in and asked "uhhh Miranda were are the twins?". MIranda said" I dont really know the last time I saw them Tamaki was chasing after them". Haruhi said" that explains it". Then the teacher came in the classroom and said " I am sorry students but school will be canceled for today because of something really important". He then left the room. Miranda and Haruhi said" WOW THAT WAS STRANGE!". The twins then came in running they then shouted" COME FAST ITS ABOUT TAMAKI!". They ran MIranda and Haruhi behind them. They went into Music room#3.

~When they entered the room it was all dark. Then when the lights came on mostly everyone form the ouran academy was there includong the host club! The 7 of them said "WELCOME TO THE OURAN HIGH SCHOOL HOST CLUB!". Miranda was happy and was jumping up and down with excitement. Then the 6 handsome men (& 1 crossdresser girl) took Miranda backstage.

~Miranda hugged all of them even Mori! They were all smiling and then the twins took her to the bathroom. They handed her a pretty ballroom dress. When she was putting it on she said " PlEASE DONT LAUGH IF I LOOK WIERD!". She then came ou tof the bathroom. She looked beautiful atleast all of the hosts thought so. She then said " SO IT DOES LOOK WIERD!". Tamaki said " N-NO YOU L-LOOK B-BEAUTIFUL!".She smiled and went to the ballroom. Immediatly guys started asking her to dance. Tamaki got jealouse Kaoru saw. Then Miranda saw Hikaru sitting next to Tamaki looking bored. She then went to him and said "COME ON LETS DANCE!". Hikaru noded They were ballroom dancing and every one was amused. Then kaoru went to Miranda and said "May I have this dance?". Miranda noded. Then Honey danced with Miranda and the Mori. Finally Tamaki went to Miranada and said" May I dance with you Miranda?". She smiled and noded. They danced Miranda Blushing Tamaki Happy. When the song was over they both sat down.

~Miranda was closing her eyes and resting her head on Tamaki`s shoulder. Tamaki was worried and asked " Are you okay?". Miranda said "Yeah Sorry Im just sleepy". Then 3 girls came up to Tamaki and asked "ummm Tamaki can you dance with us?". Tamaki said " Well im sorry ladies but im kind of busyyou see my friend is sleepy and...". He got inturrupted by Miranada "Oh no its ok.!". Hikaru and Kaoru said "Yah well take care of her!". Hikaru said " My legs be her pillow and...". kaoru said "I`ll snuggle with her to be her blanket!" they both grinned. Tamaki shouted "WHAT!". They both said"SHHH SHES SLEEPING!". Then Tamaki left to dance.

~When Miranda woke up she found herself in a car snuggled bu Hikaru and kaoru. Tamaki was yelling. She then felt Hikarus fingers running trough her hair. It felt soothing. Tamaki then saw Miranda awake and said "OH YAY YOUR AWAKE!". Miranda said " oh yeah heh uhhh Tamaki do you mind if I ask why you were yelling?". Tamaki said "OH UHH YOU HEARD ME!...Oh well ummm my father told me that my old friend was staying with us for a while". Miranda said " Then why were you yelling?". Tamaki said " Well she is mean!". Then the twins, Tamaki and Miranda went into the Souh house. When they entered a girl with red hair went to Tamaki. The twins didnt like her. Tamaki said " Oh yeah DAD WERE GOING TO BE IN MY ROOM!". Tamaki dad Yuzuru said "Im taking her parents to their room you do what Eclair says". Tamaki then sighed and said" Uh this is my friend Miranda Myoko. miranda this is ...Well this is Eclair Tonnerre".


	4. Is this Goodbye?

**Is this Goodbye?**

~ "This is Éclair" Tamaki said. Éclair starred at Miranda and smirked, she said "You know commoner people like you disgust me!" Miranda took a step backwards and didn't see Hikaru in back of her. She leaned on him and turned herself around and hugged Hikaru. Then he said "I'm sorry boss but Kaoru and I need to take Miranda upstairs." Tamaki said "go right ahead. I'll be right with the three of you." The twins nodded and started walking up the stairs. Miranda followed them one hand graving on to the hem of Hikaru's shirt, and the other touching her cheek. When Tamaki finally saw that they were gone he said " I really think it's disrespectful to talk to my daughter like that." Éclair laughed and said "Oh so know she's your daughter!" Tamaki nodded and with a big "humph" Éclair turned around and left. Tamaki then decided to march up those stairs and apologize to Miranda for his non mature friend's comment. But when he finally got upstairs Hikaru and Kaoru where near the bathroom door and were saying "Miranda please…please come out!" Tamaki was confused, what happened between them and his precious daughter. Tamaki finally opened his mouth and muttered out "W-what happened?" Kaoru turned around and said "Well while we were going to her room she sneaked in the bathroom without us noticing. She locked herself in the bathroom and we don't know why!" Miranda whispered lightly "I'll give you a clue Hikaru, Kaoru. Remember that trip that we took to the beach when we were little? What I was about to attempt that day. That's what I'm finally going to finish today…" Hikaru didn't know what she was talking about and then it hit him! She is trying to commit Su-

_**~Flashback~**_

"_**Come on Myo-Chan try to go in I'm right here nothing will happen to you while I'm here and if something does I'll rescue you like in the book you're mom read to us last night remember? About how the faithful knight rescued the beautiful damsel in distress also known as the Princess!" a 13 yr. old Hikaru told an 12 yr. old Miranda. They were in the beach because it was summer vacation. The weather was wonderful hot and very sunny, and so was the scenario. There were palm trees all over and the sun was bright and up high. Hikaru was stretching out his hand to the little girl. His feet were in the water. The cool water felt soothing; it kept the strong heat of the sand and weather calm down. But Miranda didn't think so. She hated water ever since she almost drowned years before." I don't want to Hika-Chan" whined Miranda. But it was too late; Hikaru graved her arm and said "No you have to touch the water. That's why we came to beach silly!' Hikaru took her in the water but she splashed the water with her feet and all the water landed on Hikaru. She stood up and said "NO HIKA-CHAN! I SAID NO! I HATE WATER DON'T YOU GET THAT? I-I…I HATE YOU...I HATE YOU!" Miranda ran inside the little cottage their two families were staying in. Hikaru ran inside following her. While Miranda was running inside she accidently hit a desk and a frame that was there fell to the ground. The frame shattered into pieces. One big piece of glass caught Miranda's eye. Nor Hikaru's or Miranda's parents where there not even Kaoru was there to try and stop her. She graved the piece and started cutting her wrist, deeply. When Hikaru finally came to her he saw what she was doing and said " What are you doing?" He then practically jumped on her and took the glass away from her. "No Miranda your life is too precious. Please don't!" Hikaru really looked worried "I'm sorry I said I hated you I don't I really don't!" she hugged him. Her wrist were bleeding, Hikaru was still shocked but tried his best to comfort her. They did not tell anyone about that day not even Kaoru!**_

_**~End of flashback~**_

"Miranda don't you dare, you don't have anything to cut!" Hikaru yelled. Miranda said "There's a mirrow right here!" He heard glass break and fall. Tamaki and Kaoru didn't know what's going on. "What's happening?" they both asked. Hikaru yelled "she's trying to kill herself!" Miranda said "but before I go I just want to apologize for being useless all those years and know and thank you. You guys were the greatest friends anyone can ask for!" with that she started crying. Hikaru shouted "NO! Tamaki do you have-….."


	5. STOP In the Name of Love!

**STOP In the Name of Love!**

**General POV**

"**Tamaki do you have…TAMAKI WERE THE HELL ARE YOU!" Hikaru yelled. Tamaki was nowhere in sight. Then Tamaki came up the stairs panting "Hikaru HERE!" He threw the keys to Hikaru and said "IT'S THE FIRST ONE!" Hikaru graved them and rapidly opened the door. He then ran inside the bathroom and wrapped her arms around Miranda. "Let GO!" Miranda yelled crying. "NO! Stop why….why would you do this again Y-YOU PROMIED!" Hikaru yelled. Miranda said "I-I'm sorry!" she hugged Hikaru back. Kaoru told Tamaki "Hikaru and I are taking Miranda to our house for a week or two." Then saw Miranda crying on his arms. She looked comfortable and maybe it was for the best. "Ok But I'll go visit next week!" Tamaki then took Kaoru to Miranda's room. He got all of her stuff {which was only a bag with her uniform and a dress} and put them in the limo. Hikaru took Miranda to the car. Before they left Miranda gave Tamaki a big hug and whispered "Thank You!"**

**~In the car after 8 minutes of driving~**

**Hikaru looked at Miranda "Are you tired? You can sleep it is 1 hour and a half until we get there!" Miranda nodded and rest on his lap.**

**When they got to their house Miranda was a sleep and Hikaru carried her up to his room. When they got there Hikaru put Miranda on his bed. He and his brother slept with her in the same bed.**

**~Next day at School~**

"**Everyone we have 2 new students. Her name is Miranda Myoko and Éclair Tonnerre." Renge greeted Miranda and said "Hello my name is Renge!"**

"**Nice to meet you! I'm Miranda!" **


	6. Maybe Another Time

Maybe Another Time

It has only been 1 day that Miranda has been with the Hiitachin's that she know thought how she really hated drama and even thought the past few days she had been the one creating all the Drama she know wants to not be the cause of it anymore.

Now the timing is after school on the way back to her 'home'. She was again riding the limo with Kaoru and Hikaru, but there was a guest with them, Tamaki. He wanted to see how his 'daughter' was doing. Now the Twins weren't fond of it but they didn't have a choice. He was smiling brightly looking out the window sitting next to Miranda. "So Miranda, darling how has it been with the twins?"

She smiled and said "It's been good, really comfortable being around them. Thank you for asking."

"Aww you're so cute!" Tamaki squealed.

"Boss you really need to stop that," Kaoru chuckled.

"Yeah you need to leave her alone," Hikaru sighed.

Miranda blushed "N-no it's okay, I don't mind." She smiled at Tamaki and the twins. "So Tamaki-senpai how is Haruhi?"

"Well she's doing fine just taking time off of the host club to study for a test she is having."

Hikaru made a hissing noise. "Ughh I forgot about that, and we were gonna take Miranda out."

Kaoru sighed "Well plans ruined, Sorry Myo-chan."

"Oh no its-"

"Don't Worry Princess I will take you out!" Tamaki shouted.

"Boss what did we-"

"Sorry Hikaru Kaoru!" Tamaki chuckled.

Miranda bit her lip "You guys aren't mad right?"

Kaoru laughed "No its okay that you go out instead of staying home bored."

Hikaru didn't respond. Miranda frowned "Umm Tamaki… could we go out another day. I would like to help Hika-chan and Kao-chan study.

Tamaki looked at her and smiled. "It's okay Myo-chan!"

Miranda and Kaoru smiled, while Hikaru grinned.


End file.
